biggie_cs_cribfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Trolling Quotes
Minecraft Trolling is the act of messing with or griefing another player in Minecraft. Due to the Younger audience (and some childish teens) of the game, this usually lead to over-the-top reactions. Unfortunately, Bossclips enjoys watching kids freak out for no reason, so he watches these videos multiple times. Because of this, he has memorized several of the funnier reactions, and has turned them into personal quotes. List of Most used Quotes * I DIDNT! YOU DID IT! * (close to mike) I THINK YOU SHUT UP NOW. * OWWWW! Where did you get that sword, can you make me a sword? * Please don't kill meh, please don't kill meh! Ill to anything . . . * YOU. DID NOT. KILL. TROLLY POLLY. He's not in the game! * GET OUTTA HERE! I HATE YA'LL! * I'm going in the portal . . . forever . . . and you cant come in it! * THEN I QUIT DIS GAME! IMA PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME! IMA PLAY MORTAL CUM-BA (?) * You guys have ruined my life (Following the trollers killing the Ender Dragon without him) * Please like and subscribe, and I will see you guys lateaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * And if we get 10 likes on this video, I'll make a Harlem Shake video for ya'll! * You shot me once and I was freaking dead (it was a Headshot) * What are you stupid?! You not hear? I told you to not come down here yet! There's 3 freaking Ghasts! * Im gonna pee my paaants! * Im gonna fuck your Starbucks. * Remember iballisticsquid? He greifed out world. * DUDE! BALLISTICSQUID COULDNT HACK ANYMORE! * Its a FREAKING WITHER! (Claimed he's beaten the wither 100 times = surprised when he spawns one) * BYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! * Stop saying that! It annoys people. * HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN I BUILT SO MUCH TIME ON THIS?! * What Tha Flip?! Get the Fuck Outta My Room, I'm Playing Minecraft! While not technically trolling, we just didnt wanna make another page for him. This comes from a short clip of a man (most likely a teenager) walking in on another young man playing the popular game, Minecraft. The younger man, obviously angry, yells at the other one, saying that he must "Get the Fuck outta my room!" and continues by explaining "I'm playing Minecraft". Diamond and Gold Diamond and Gold is a Youtube channel created by Gold and Diamond. They had made 2 videos before stopping, even though they promised several videos a week, and that we would "Like them in the end", which few did. They have been featured in many cringe compilations due to the lack of structure, format, script, anything really. They also did not have screen record software, and instead use their camera pointed at their Laptop to record gameplay. Diamond and Gold 2 was created recently, stating they wanted to bring back the channel but lost the password. The second channel has unfortunately been deleted. Luckily, this means the old channel might never be deleted. Minecriff Again, Technically not trolling but this doesnt belong anywhere else. This comes from a propaganda discussion, claiming Minecraft as something evil. Unfortunately, the man mispronounced it as "Minecrif". This lead to the Youtuber Chaddtronic to watch the video and comment on the mistake by saying "Remember, it's not Minecraft . . . it's mine- (leans into mike) criFFFFFF." The ''-ff'' part is usually caused by blowing into the mike. Bossclips uses this to correct people when talking about Minecraft. Example Trash: "Yeah, I was watching minecraft porn and-" Boss: "It's not minecraft. It's minecriFFF" Trash: "What?" Welcome To My Mine Yeah yeah, not trolling blah, blah, blah... Minecraft Awesome Parodys is a youtube channel that centers around a kid making ironic Minecraft song parodies. One song that caught on with the crib was "Welcome to My Mine" and its humorous line "Play that Noteblock nicely" Other Minecraft Memes * Gold Digger Category:Memes